


A Bet Lost is a Show Gained

by TimmyJaybird



Series: The Hannigramkatz Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loses a bet, and is forced to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet Lost is a Show Gained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syracuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracuse/gifts).



> Harps gave me a shit ton of Hannigramkatz prompts, and I love them all. I decided to start off with this one :3
> 
> "Hanni’s lost a bet or whatever and he’s forced to watch the two others fuck, and gets so painfully hard but can’t touch himself. Fortunately for him both suck his cock to finish him off ❤"

From where he sat, Hannibal could see Beverly arching, her chest pushed up into the air as her lovely face disappeared, as Will’s face pressed further between her thighs. Both were naked, laid out on the bed, and Will was on his knees, ass pushed up into the air, tormenting him.

Hannibal wasn’t sure if he wanted to cross the room and shove his cock so far up Will that the man screamed, or press his mouth to Beverly’s pussy and feel her buck up towards his tongue. Either way, he hated where he was now, fully dressed in his chair with his cock aching between his legs, straining up against his clothing. He hated that he had wound up here in the first place, had been forced to watch the two heatedly tear at clothing and desperately kiss, until they ahd tumbled to the bed and found their way to their current position. All because he had thought it wise to bet with Will about those damn dogs- he should have known Will would never be wrong concerning the animals, but pride had fooled him, and now he was forced to sit on the sidelines.

Hannibal was sure he’d never make another bet in his life.

Beverly reached down with one hand, buried it in Will’s curls and tugged, playfully, her other grabbing at the blankets. “Fuck,” she breathed, his tongue tracing along her lips, up over her clit. She whined, openly, Will’s name the end of the melodic sound, and Hannibal shifted, wanted to have his mouth on hers to drink down each and every sound- to have her desperate hand around his cock while Will drove her mad.

Will groaned, fire in his scalp from her tug on his hair, his cock flushed and hard, aching but going untouched. His hands were instead on her thighs, keeping them apart, clutching the soft flesh as he lapped at her cunt, each flick of his tongue sending his own mind spinning. Her taste alone was always enough to leave him ready to come, but the sounds she made, the way she bucked up to him, grabbed at his hair- it was a wonder he wasn’t a mess already.

Hannibal’s hand itched to palm himself, to give a little bit of friction to his ache. He could see Will’s cock from this angle, and he wanted to have his other hand around that, to stroke him in time with his own. To hear both he and Beverly moaning in sync.

“I’m close,” Beverly breathed, as Will teased her clit the way he knew she loved- he had her memorized now, his favorite book that he could read again and again and again and never tire of. She arched, pushed up to his mouth, then broke her gasp with, “Will, Will stop.”

He pulled back, looking up at her with glistening lips, and she shivered.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Hannibal audibly gasped, and as Will pushed up to his knees, he looked back at him, smirking, licking his wet lips and leaving Hannibal feeling damn near desperate. Then, Beverly hooking on leg back around his thighs, he leaned over her, braced with one hand, the other guiding his cock into her slick heat, groaning openly and hanging his head as his belly tightened painfully.

“Fuck Bev,” he breathed, “you feel so good.” She smirked, wrapping her other leg around his hips, pulling herself closer and angling up, so that when Will drove into her with his first real thrust, he hit every nerve. She arched, thrusting back, reaching up with one arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. Hannibal could see the way it clutched him, how her nails would leave small marks behind. He wanted to trace them with his tongue.

Will was panting, rocking against and with Beverly with abandon, trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay, but unable to keep his desperation from showing. She was smiling at him over it, leaning up and hovering her mouth above his.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “You can come Will, it’s okay.” She kissed him then, took his breath- and Hannibal’s too, even if she wasn’t touching him, didn’t have her legs around him- her tongue pushing into his mouth, running along his.

Will lost himself then, groaned into her mouth, his hips bucking as he let it all wash over him, the pressure bursting in pure white heat that left his body humming as he stilled, as he filled her. Beverly hummed her approval, reaching up to tangle both hands in his hair as she kissed him through it, into the high that left him dizzy as breathless. Only when she fell back to the bed did Will move again, pull out of her and listen to her moan over the emptiness she felt now.

Hannibal was leaning forward, wanting to have his mouth on her then, to taste Will and Beverly mingled as one, to bring her own release. As if inside his head space, Will, on his knees, flipped Beverly over and guided her up, bowing his head to lick along her cunt again, from her clit to her entrance, gathering his own cum on his tongue and drinking it down along with her excitement. Beverly moaned, pushed back, her cunt hot and driving Will mad. He wanted to thrust back inside it again, even as he buried his face once again, this time his tongue focusing on her clit, leaving her trembling, gasping.

Hannibal knew, even from where he sat, that Beverly was still painfully close. He was sure she could have cum, but instead had insisted Will do so first. He was fairly sure it was because the show would drive him wild. She knew. And he loved her for it. He knew how her belly would be in fiery knots, how she would rock against Will’s mouth-

She did the same to his. He could taste her and he was _starving_.

“Will,” she whined, “Will, Will, Will.” Over and over again, his name on her lips, her breath ragged, and Hannibal could feel her orgasm in him, could feel the way Will gripped her tighter and licked her through it, until she was shuddering and squirming away, the contact too much. She collapsed down onto her belly, and Will loomed over her, biting at her neck, capturing her mouth when she turned her head- giving her a taste of their mingled pleasure.

Hannibal groaned, and the two stopped, Will looking back, smiling.

“Think we gave him a good show, darlin’?” he asked, and Beverly squirmed, Will sliding off her so she could roll on her side and look down the bed at him.

“I think so,” she whispered, “And look how good he was. Don’t take a thing off.” She winked at him, and Hannibal smiled, unable to hep it- knew she was helping him, in her own way. Trying to secure his release.

Because she wanted it, of course- not because he did. He knew that too, and it made it all the sweeter.

Will pushed off the bed, extending a hand to Beverly and helping her off. Together, naked, the crossed the room towards Hannibal, Will dropping to his knees and running a hand along his thigh. Beverly followed, shortly after, watched as Will’s hands worked his pants open. 

“Maybe we should reward him,” Will suggested, “after all, I wouldn’t want to be _cruel_.” Beverly only grinned, glancing up at Hannibal with her black eyes, before she glanced back down to watch Will pull Hannibal’s cock from his pants. The cool air hit his fever skin, followed by Will’s lips, trailing kisses down the side. Hannibal exhaled, which turned to a groan as Beverly leaned over, wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock and sucking gently.

Hannibal tilted his head back, Will’s tongue tracing along his shaft, before the man pulled back and Beverly swallowed him down. He heard Will, happily murmurng, “Mmm, good job Beverly. Make him squirm.” Will’s hand was stroking his clothed thigh, his other hand toying with Beverly’s hair. Hannibal lifted his head again, in time to see Will nuzzle her hair, before Beverly pulled off and Will took her place, swallowing him down. He groaned, bucked, and Beverly laughed- a devious sound, rich and velvety.

“You were so good, Hannibal,” she cooed, pushing herself up properly on her knees, holding onto his shirt. She found his mouth, kissed him as Will continued to suck, his hand gripping the doctor’s thigh. Hannibal pushed up towards his mouth, allowed Beverly’s tongue into his own, testing the sharp, dangerous points of his teeth. Points she knew well, his _cannibal teeth_ as she teased, when the mood struck her.

If she feared for her own tongue’s safety, she never showed it.

Hannibal moaned into her mouth, the pressure at the base of his spine becoming too much. Beverly kept kissing him, tugging on his lip with her own teeth as Will hummed his approval, and that was all it took. The points of her teeth and a small sound from Will, and Hannibal was gone- groaning almost brokenly into Beverly’s mouth, pushing into Will’s. Will squeezed his thigh as Hannibal reached up, tangled a hand in Beverly’s hair and tugged, trying to gain control of the kiss and failing when her teeth dug deeper.

She pulled away just as Will did, slumping back down and grabbing the brunet, weaving her fingers into his curls. He tilted his head back, let her kiss him, tongue swiping along his lips and lapping away the pearly smudges there. Hannibal watched, burgundy eyes intent, as Beverly held Will and dominated his mouth as she had done his own moments ago. Will gave to her, didn’t fight back, offered up a whimper that had Hannibal’s cock twitching, and he hoped they would not be done for the night.

Hannibal knew it all hinged on Beverly- from the hold she had on Will’s hair- the invisible hold she held on him, as he couldn’t pull his eyes away- the night was her’s, and her’s alone. If she wanted he and Will, she would let them know.

Perhaps he would simply have to beg.


End file.
